


The Adventures of Tony Stark, Harley Keener and Peter Parker

by Emerald_Break (orphan_account)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Tony Stark, But he doesn’t know it, Cards Against Humanity, Comic Book Science, Crack Treated Seriously, Extremis Tony Stark, Fluff, Game Night, Gen, Hand wavy magic, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Harley Keener is a little shit, I’m Lazy™, Look at all these tags, Memes, Mermaids, Mermen, More tags as I go, Movie Night, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Songs, Terribly slow updates, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener’s Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony Stark is Tired of this Bullshit, Tony Stark knows Memes, Vines, and, as in i’ll just update when I get an occasional burst of inspiration, but honestly they’re the same, eventually, he’s just afraid of the trouble that would happen if people were to find out, idk where I’m going with this, karaoke night, lmao might post different fics before I even get back to update this, monopoly, ooh boy and we aren’t even at Harley’s tags, precious harley keener, soon, vine references, yay I’m getting the hang of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Emerald_Break
Summary: Featuring; fluff, being teleported to another planet and having to fight their way out, accidentally being turned into mermaids and uncovering secrets about the sea, starting a band, crashing a plane and ending up stranded on an island, angst, panic attacks, cards against humanity, monopoly, karaoke night, pardoned rouges causing trouble and more. (not in that precise order)





	The Adventures of Tony Stark, Harley Keener and Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue how this is gonna work but bear with me. There’s gonna be some mistakes (please feel free to correct me) because it’s two am and I thought of this and I just had to start writing. (Plus I already wrote all the tags and I will _not _go through that hell again). I haven’t seen Spiderman FFH yet so pls don’t spoil :/__
> 
> __  
> _Enjoy! And sorry again if this is a bit choppy._  
> 

Tony sat in his workshop, adding the finishing touches to the formula for extremis. He was hoping that with extremis in his system he wouldn’t be vulnerable and would be able to call mk50 from his skin instead of the small, clip-on Arc Reactor. He just finished tweaking it so that it could allow easy, painless upgrades.

Standing from the workbench and closing the hologram, Tony went to search for his two pseudo-sons while FRIDAY processed extremis. Leaving the lab, he headed for the penthouse, knowing that Peter and Harley were ‘bonding’ over their knowledge of memes and vines there. 

“Fri, what time s’it,” he yawned. “ _It is currently 12:36am,”_ FRIDAY informed him.

He hummed in reply and stepped into the elevator, FRIDAY taking him to lounge without him asking.

When the elevator doors opened he was met with the sight of Peter sitting upside down on the couch watching Pewdiepie’s minecraft series, Harley sitting on the floor next to Peter’s head, both of them sharing a bag of doritos with all of the lights turned off. He didn’t want to interrupt them but not only did he feel tired, but he also wanted them in bed. So instead, he leaned against the wall next to the elevator and waited for the episode to end. (Tony would never admit it, but he quietly shed a tear when joergen died).

”-whAT?! YOU’VE NEVER PLAYED TUBER SIM—“ he gestured for Friday to turn the screen off and walked up to the two boys sitting on the couch. Harley jumped and spun around to face him, calming down when he saw it was just Tony. “Aww, we were watching that,” Harley whined.

”Yeah, and it’s past midnight, so time for bed,” he said. 

“But-“ Harley cut himself off with a yawn, inwardly cursing his body for being so tired, “ugh, fine.”

Tony helped Harley up and made sure he went to his room before looking at Peter, who was fast asleep. He smiled fondly and went over to take him to bed. Carefully picking Peter up in a bridal-carry, he walked to Peter’s room, (just across from Tony’s and to the left of Harley’s) managed to open the door with his elbow, step into the over-decorated spider-man-themed room, and then place Peter in his red and blue bed all without waking him up. 

As he tucked Peter into bed, he was suddenly overwhelmed with the strong parental urge to kiss Peter’s head. _Screw it, it’s not like I’m his dad or anything..._ he thought as he pressed a kiss to Peter’s messy brown curls. He stood and turned around to leave the room quietly, until he saw Harley standing there, looking a bit shy and jealous.

”...Do you need anything, Harley?” He asked, slightly embarrassed by being caught acting like a dad.

”uh..” Harley looked down at his feet, “d-do you think you could...tuck me in too?” He mumbled shyly.

Tony was surprised by the question but softened immediately, walking over to Harley and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, leading him out of the room. 

“Of course, Harls,” He said fondly.

They both entered Harley’s room (also over-decorated in iron man merch) and Harley lay down in his bed, already in his pyjamas. Tony pulled the blanket up to Harley’s shoulders, like he did to Peter, and bent down to lay a kiss against ~~one of~~ ~~his son’s~~ Harley’s hair.

”Good night Harley,” He whispered while standing up, turning off the light and closing the door on the way out.

That night, Tony fell asleep with a soft smile on his face, and didn’t have any nightmares that had taken to haunt him every night for the past year.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just to show how far into Tony, Peter and Harley’s relationship we are, which in this fic is up to the point where if one of them called him dad it really wouldn’t surprise anyone... well, besides Tony. (This fic happens about a year after cacw)
> 
> Aunt May and Harley’s Mum (Mum? Mom?) and sister... idk where they’ll be for this fic. I could go dark (all of them dead) or... slightly lighter (May is out on a business trip or whatever and Harley’s mum and sister kicked Harley out _or _Harley just decided to move to the tower).__
> 
> __  
> _Also, should this take place mostly at the compound or the tower._  
> 


End file.
